


Do You Want To Know A Secret?

by ellebellebab



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebellebab/pseuds/ellebellebab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael’s like an open book. All his emotions are on display for the world to see, even the ones he’s slightly embarrassed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want To Know A Secret?

Michael liked to think he was a pretty honest guy. Most people he felt, especially those closest to him could read him like an open book. When he was happy he was fucking ecstatic, radiating warmth and making anyone around him smile. When he was angry he had the same affect, ensuring anyone in a 100 mile radius was well aware he wasn’t someone to approach lightly and more often than not he was left alone to calm down with nothing more than a few wide eyed looks from the other men in the Achievement Hunter office.

There was one thing however that he liked to keep to himself, a secret that he wasn’t about to let anyone in on because he was fucking Michael Jones and he didn’t have any weaknesses. That anyone knew about anyway.

——

“Michael what are you doing tomorrow?” The man in question turned slowly to his left, eyes taking in Ray’s inquisitive look.

“The usual, bevs, games, maybe dinner at Alamo. Why?”   
  
"Wanna go to Six Flags? I haven’t been in ages and I feel like eating overpriced theme park food and trying not to vomit it back up on roller coasters." Michael grinned at him excitedly and held up his hand for a high five.   
  
"Hell fucking yeah, Team Better Friends hanging out on the weekend. Are you sure you can bear leaving your apartment?" Ray rolled his eyes before turning back to his screen, picking up his Xbox controller and pressing the resume button.   
  
“If you’re driving.” Michael laughed turning back to his own screen. “Fine, but you’re paying for gas.”   
  
——   
  
They left at 8am, hoping to beat some of the weekend traffic and inevitable car loads of families who would be turning up to the busy theme park. They spent the drive blasting music and singing along at the top of their lungs (albeit badly) and it made Michael happier than he’d been in a long time.   
  
So maybe the internet had been right about him and Ray not exactly hanging out as much, and maybe he’d kind of realized that they were both being assholes about it and he was possibly almost giddy with excitement about spending the day with his best friend, his thoughts turning to memories of when Michael would visit Ray in New York before he’d moved to Texas and they’d gone on adventures that always ended up with Ray kicking Michael’s ass in every arcade they went too. He also thought that Ray probably noticed his good mood.   
  
"It’s good to hang out with you." Ray said, squinting slightly against the morning sun as they walked into the theme park, smiling over at his friend. Michael smiled bumping his shoulder against Ray’s and stuffing his hands into his pockets.  
  
“You too asshole, now let’s go shit our pants on a ride.” They rode a few roller coasters, some of them twice and wandered around stopping to eat greasy food and sickening sweets until they realized that they’d probably throw up without needing a trip on a ride if they didn’t stop.   
  
"I have an idea." Ray said suddenly, face lighting up as he stopped in his tracks and looked at Michael suddenly, grabbing his hand and dragging him along at a fast pace.   
  
“Okay dude calm down you’re gonna pull my arm off.” He said struggling to keep up with his friend laughing slightly at his determination. Ray slowed down a bit but didn’t let go of Michael’s hand, something that didn’t go unnoticed by the other man who looked slyly at his friend, face heating up slightly.   
  
"Ray where are we going?" Ray simply shushed him walking around a corner and narrowly missing a head on collision with a woman pushing a pram before stopping suddenly turning to grin at Michael.   
  
“Look, the perfect ride for two guys who have eaten way too much but still want the full theme park experience.” Michael rolled his eyes, the grin on his face slipping slowly off as he turned and took in the sight in front of him.   
  
“Uh…” He swallowed almost comically, his heart picking up the pace and his hand attached to Ray’s starting to sweat as he stared at his own kryptonite.   
  
Giant mother fucking Ferris wheels.   
  
He could feel Ray staring at him and he sucked in a quick breath plastering on a smile and pulling himself, and Ray forwards towards the ticket booth.   
  
“Fuck yeah, what’s more fun than sitting in a tiny, unstable cage, swinging precariously fifty feet in the air?” He said, voice cracking with uncertainty. Ray raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he passed the money over and grabbed their tickets, smiling at the attendant as she let them onto the ride. He sat across from Michael, taking in a deep breath and sighing in content, closing his eyes and smiling as a cool breeze caressed his skin.   
  
“I think Ferris Wheels are great, you can see everything, you can feel everything. It’s like peaceful you know?” When Michael didn’t respond he opened his eyes.   
“Whoa dude are you okay?” Michael certainly didn’t look okay, he could feel himself sweating slightly as his heart beat erratically in his chest, he was gripping the small metal seat and had his eyes closed tight.   
  
"Yeah fine, why wouldn’t I be fine?" He squeaked, not bothering to open his eyes and look at Ray. His eyes did fly open when he felt their cage swing precariously.   
  
“Dude what are you doing?” He gasped staring at Ray where he was standing frozen in mid air in the midst of moving over to Michael’s seat.   
  
“Uh coming to sit next to you, you look super pale.” He said, moving the rest of the way and raising his eyebrows at how violently Michael flinched.   
  
"Jesus Christ Ray! Can you calm the fuck down with your acrobatics?" Ray simply looked at him with a puzzled expression before his eyes filled with sudden understanding.   
  
“Wait dude are you scared of heights?” He asked, snickering softly at the thought of Michael being scared of anything.   
  
"Fuck off. I’m not scared of heights we just rode a roller coaster like twelve fucking times." Ray pursed his lips and sighed, peeling Michael’s hand carefully from its death grip on the seat; he held it with both his own, stroking his wrist tenderly.   
  
"Well then why are you freaking out so much you look like you’re about to shit yourself."  
  
"I just, don’t like Ferris Wheels okay?!" Michael fumed, scrunching his eyes up even more and curling himself in on Ray a little when their cage stopped. Ray looked around and saw that they had, of course ironically considering the circumstances, landed top billing on the cycle and were swaying merrily at the top of the ride.   
  
"Wait, are you saying you’re scared of Ferris Wheels?" Michael’s eyes flew open and he frowned at Ray, eyes flashing dangerously.   
  
"Fine yes I’m scared of them? So fucking what? I’m still tough as shit." Ray shook his head, huffing out a sigh.   
  
“Then why did you agree to come on here? You could’ve just told me you don’t like it and we could have ridden the tea cups or something.” He teased, squeezing Michael’s hand.   
  
"You’re an asshole."   
  
"Maybe the carousel?" Michael scoffed and turned away from Ray, his hand jerking out of his friends two and into his lap.   
  
"Oh come on, don’t be such a man child."   
  
"You’re making fun of me! I didn’t make fun of you when there was that spider in your apartment and you wouldn’t stop screaming!"   
  
"Okay 1. That was a big fucking spider. 2. I seem to remember you screaming too and 3. You absolutely made fun of me, I remember you calling me a "little bitch" and chasing me with the spider once you’d caught it." Michael snickered and turned back to Ray, his face retaining some more colour.   
  
"Okay I did do that, I just.." He sighed and looked at his hands. "It’s stupid, my mom used to make me go on the Ferris Wheel whenever our family went to the boardwalk when I was little and one time when I was like 7, it stopped. Like stopped working stopped." He looked sheepishly at Ray.

"My brother and mom and I were stuck at the top for like three hours and my brother kept saying that when it happened the only way they could get people out was by making them climb down and ever since then I’ve had a thing about it and it’s embarrassing and stop fucking looking at me like that!" He yelled, taking in Ray’s grin.

"I’m sorry it’s just, it’s kind of cute honestly" Michael looked at him incredulously.   
  
"Now you’re definitely being an assho-" he yelped suddenly as a gust of wind moved their cage, the bolts grinding and the seats shaking.   
  
"Oh god we’re gonna die, we’re dead. My mom’s gonna have to plan a funeral and she’ll probably make it video game themed cause she thinks it’s all I like and-" his words were cut off by two palms placed either side of his face as it was moved quickly to the side.

"Shut the fuck up already" Ray breathed before placing his lips softly over Michael’s own. Michael’s eyebrows shot up and he felt himself tense before relaxing into it, his stomach turning and his heart beating quick for an entirely different reason.

To be honest it wasn’t a great kiss. He wasn’t used to the feeling of facial hair scratching against his top lip, or the feeling of it when he carefully cupped Ray’s jaw. There was a little too much teeth and Michael thinks he accidentally bit Ray’s lip in a less than sensual way but something about it had Michael’s toes curling in his shoes and butterflies exploding in his chest and stomach.

"Uh, thanks for riding?" They broke apart quickly, both turning to look at the attendant who was staring at them awkwardly. They muttered their thanks before scrambling out of the cage and away from her bemused stare.

"So uh, that was kind of gay" Ray said, scratching his neck and avoiding Michael’s eyes.   
  
"You’re not fucking wrong. I pretty much forgot that I was sitting in a tiny cage of impending death and doom though" Michael said, as their footsteps came to a halt, he smiled at Ray shyly.  
  
“And I might actually not have minded it, too much.” He saw a flicker of warmth and maybe something that he thought was hope in his friends eyes.   
  
“Really?”

"Yeah" Michael said, linking their fingers together slowly and shrugging his shoulders.   
  
“I’m never going on a fucking Ferris Wheel again though.”


End file.
